De Nuevo una Noche de Verano
by Cuits
Summary: Esn la última noche de Harry en la Madriguera RonHermione


Disclaimer: no se pretende infringir ningún copyright, todo, todo, todo con lo que se gana pasta es de JK

Spoilers: El Príncipe Mestizo

: De Nuevo una Noche de Verano:

Los últimos rayos de sol han dejado de entrar por las ventanas de la madriguera y la luz del cuarto de Ron se colaba por las rendijas de la madera del suelo y de las paredes. No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba mirando el mismo punto de la pared pero sabía que mucho y que no el suficiente. Desde la pared le miraba una fotografía del primer día en el Expreso de Howards, en concreto le miraban las versiones de once años de Harry, Hermione y él mismo, sonriendo y saludando.

En aquel momento a Ron le costaba creer que alguna vez hubiesen tenido solo once años y por otra parte tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo.

Harry había vuelto hacía algunas horas de la casa de los Dursley donde se había negado a que le acompañasen Hermione y él a pesar de lo mucho que habían insistido.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta Hermione permanecía de pie a apenas un par de metros de él, con la cabeza gacha intentando cubrir las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con mechones de pelo rizado.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Era una pregunta estúpida pero aún así tenía que hacerla. Hermione se había ido a primera hora de la mañana a decirles a sus padres que no volvería aquel verano y que quizá, nunca volvería, que se iban con Harry a algún lugar que desconocían a luchar contra el mago más poderoso y malvado que la historia haya conocido y contra su ejército de seres oscuros. Ron podía hacerse una idea de qué tal había ido.

Hermiones se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su camiseta de verano e intento recomponer su sempiterno gesto de "todo está bajo control"

-Ha sido triste - suspiró hondo y dudó antes de añadir - Creo que no lo han entendido - he hizo una mueca que en otros tiempos pudo ser una media sonrisa

Ron no sabía cómo alguien no podía entenderlo. ¡Tenían que ayudar a Harry a derrotar Al que No Debe ser Nombrado¡¿Qué era lo que los padres de Hermione no entendían? Pero ella parecía empequeñecida, parecía vulnerable y frágil y Ron tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer con aquella Hermione que no parecía tener todas las respuestas ni esa seguridad aplastante que avasallaba a todos los demás - no era como si supiese qué hacer con la Hermione habitual - así que hizo lo único para lo que no necesitaba pensar y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

Era curioso, no era la primera vez que la abrazaba pero sí era la primera vez que Ron reparaba en lo pequeña y delgada que Hermione parecía entre sus brazos debajo de todo aquel pelo enmarañado.

-Todo saldrá bien

Lo dijo sin pensar como si aquella frase hubiese estado esperando toda su vida a aquel preciso momento para salir de sus labios en el momento justo y preciso. Hermione se separó ligeramente de él y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida que desprendía gratitud y cariño y amistad y miles de cientos de cosas más que él no sabía que se pudiesen ver en una mirada y una sonrisa.

Era una sensación maravillosamente extraña, tener a Hermione entre sus brazos mirándole como no la había visto nunca mirar a Victor Krum ni a ningún otro chico y pensar de repente que a lo mejor él si era suficiente, lo suficientemente alto para Hermione, y lo suficientemente ¿guapo? y que a lo mejor tampoco importaba que -a parte de su lamentable periodo con Lavender - nunca se hubiese enrollado con nadie

-¿Ha llegado ya Harry?

Lo preguntó sin romper el abrazo de modo que sus cuerdas vocales vibraban a través de su piel hasta el pecho de Ron en lo que él podría clasificar como una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo después de, probablemente, ganar un Mundial de Quidich.

-Llegó hace un rato, está junto al lago

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de separarse

-Deberíamos bajar abajo y empezar a preparar las cosas

Algo debió cambiar en el aire o en la luz o en la gravedad porque contra todo pronóstico y por primera – y probablemente por última -vez en la vida Ron pareció casi entender a Hermione y supo que su coraza de seguridad y sabiduría se estaba recomponiendo por segundos y se acabaría aquel momento y quién sabía el tiempo que pasaría antes de que volviese a tener una oportunidad como aquella y que tenía que hacer algo y que tenía que hacerlo en aquel mismo instante porque en cualquier otro instante ya sería demasiado tarde.

Así que lo hizo.

Antes de saber incluso que lo estaba haciendo, subió las manos hasta las mejillas de Hermione y las deslizó suavemente hasta colocarlas sobre sus mandíbulas, justo debajo de sus orejas con los dedos enredados en algunos rizos perezoso e indisciplinados y acercó la cara hacia la de ella hasta besarla en los labios.

Fue un beso diferente a todos los anteriores, ni torpe y brusco como aquellos primeros con Laverne ni brutalmente apasionado como los besos de las películas muggles. Fue especial y cómplice, un beso en la frontera de los niños y los adultos de la inocencia de no saber lo qué se hace y la madurez de saber que tiene que hacerse. Fue el beso por el que Ron supo que mediría todos los besos que le diesen a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando se separaron después de un tiempo difícil de definir Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos y los dedos de Ron seguían enredados en su pelo cerca de la nuca.

-¡Ron weasly Cómo me puedes hacer esto ahora!

Vale, no exactamente la reacción que Ron estaba buscando. Toda su presupuesta seguridad en sí mismo anterior se evaporó como la cerveza de mantequilla al sol, dio un paso rápido hacia atrás y se apartó de ella bajando la mirada para contemplar lo sorprendentemente interesantes que se habían vuelto la punta de sus zapatos.

-Yo… yo…bueno, yo…

Un discurso realmente encantador, tratando de que las palabras correctas que le sacasen de aquel lío aparecieran cerca de sus pies donde continuaba mirando, intentando esquivar los ojos de esa bola de pelo descontrolada y nerviosa que daba pasos contundentes de un lado a otro y que respondía al nombre de Hermione

-¡Todo el año comportándote como un estúpido¡¡Con Laverne! …

Hermione gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos y de vez en cuando paraba para girarse hacia él y lanzarle un dedo acusador

-…¿Y el baile de Navidad de cuarto¡ah! Y… y… y ¡todo este mes en la madriguera!…

Ron seguía sin tener ni idea de qué había pasado o de qué estaba hablando Hermione pero intuía que era mejor no contradecirla

-…¿este mes¡¡todos los meses de verano en la madriguera¡¡y Grimmauld Place! Y ahora, justo ahora ¡en el peor de todos los momentos posibles! Vas y… ¡mañana nos vamos! Y habrá que luchar contra mortifagos y será peligroso y tenemos que encontrar Al – Que – No – Debe- Ser- nombrado ¡Es muy peligroso!…

Llegado ese punto Ron estaba dispuesto a desaparecerse y aparecerse en la boca de un troll. Estaba claro que algo había hecho mal, muy muy mal pero era incapaz de comprender que tenían que ver los mortifagos en todo aquello

-…¡Harry ha roto con Giny por eso! Y vas tú y … y… y ¿me besas ahora Ronald¡¿AHORA¿no has encontrado ningún otro momento en los últimos dos años?

Y _cling _de repente todo aquello tenía algún sentido –aunque bastante difuso- para Ron aunque era bastante dificil pensar en ello porque Herm seguía enfadada y preciosa moviéndose como un gato huyendo de la lluvia y recriminándole que no la hubiese besado ANTES así que el resto, lo de los mortifagos y los peligros y Grimmauld Place en ese instante carecían absolutamente de sentido.

Decidido, dio dos pasos hacia delante mientras ella seguí desvariando sobre Merlín sabría qué y la cogió de los brazos con la fuerza suficiente para que dejase de dar vueltas por la habitación y volvió a besarla.

Quizá Hermione tenía razón – y la tendría porque ella siempre tenía razón – y tenían una guerra que batallar y sería peligroso y no habría sitio en sus vidas para otra cosa que no fuese ganar la lucha pero todo aquello no empezaría hasta el día siguiente y hasta entonces y de momento, Ron no tenía más planes que seguir besando a Hermione


End file.
